happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Norms
Norms is a fan character adopted from GonzaloGplay by user Neizov. He is a ferret who is overprotected by his parents. Appearance He is a purple colored ferret, with a mark that starts from the back of his head and reaches between the eyes and the nose. This mark, his abdominal mark, the lower part of his body and the inside of his ears are light purple. He has pointy ears and has fangs instead of incisives. His parents His parents look just like him, except that they have a darker tone, his mother wears a necklace and pendants while his father wears a tie and sunglasses with rectangular lens. Their names are unknown. Biography Ever since he was born he has been over protected by his parents to keep him safe; their obsession reached a point in which they implanted Norms with a chip on his ear to know his location. His parents, which are rarely seen, also forbid him from listening to music such as metal or rock, play video games or go outside. He can only watch TV one hour per day and only educational channels and has been forbidden from using Internet as well except to study. He only eats healthy food and is forced to study many hours, even on vacations, thus he is rarely seen outside and has little friends. His attitude has caused many bullies to pick on him. Personality He has a kind personality, although he may look shy and insecure. He literally spends hours studying and is rarely seen outside his home, making it hard for him to make any friends. Due to this he has escaped multiple times from home to meet up with some friends and have a good time, however, if his parents find out about this (which happens almost everytime) he is really going to regret it.... Relationships Friends * Gigi: they both get along and he is one of the first firends he made. * Sniffles: they seem to like each other. * Rainbow: he hangs up with him, despite the warnings his parents have given Norms about him. * Lya: they seem to get along. Enemies * Marisol: she is the first bully to pick on him. * Sakura: another bully who abuses him. * Greenish: same as Sakura. * Prickly: yet the same as the others. Galery PNorms.png|Norms's parents. Norms.png|Original image created by GonzaloGplay. Trivia * He is Neizov´s third adopted character. * If he breaks a rule he is severely punished by his parents. * His deaths involve him suffering by breaking a rule or caused by bullies. * His survival rate is 42%. * Not only he has rodent teeth, but fangs as well, which are smaller than those on other characters. * He is inspired on one of his creator´s old classmates, however his parents weren´t as severe. Translated by DetoxCyanide. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Ferrets Category:Male Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Teenage Characters Category:Mammals Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters